Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a cryopump, a cryopumped gas amount estimation device, and a cryopumped gas amount estimation method.
Description of Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that captures and exhausts gas molecules by condensation or adsorption using a cryopanel cooled to an extremely low temperature. The cryopump is generally used in order to realize a clean vacuum environment which is required for a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process or the like.